


I Burn For You

by TheGeekIsShowing



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so I'm currently suffering from writer's block and I wrote some poetry to get it to go away. This is not something amazing I've been writing my butt off to create. This is something I wrote while half-asleep at 3 in the morning. Still, hope you enjoy some Spocky Pon Farr poetry.. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn For You

My blood is burning  
His cerulean eyes taunting me with their brightness  
their exuberance  
His humanity shining through

My reaction to him, illogical  
I cannot keep my gaze from him  
his smile  
his stance  
his command

I wish to touch him  
own him, consume him  
Make him mine

Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave critique! I strive to be better!


End file.
